


Dude, Sleep.

by omen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen/pseuds/omen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first nights Josh spent getting used to Tyler's antics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be three nights, but then again i was reminded of my laziness and i will now return to scrolling on tumblr.

True, Tyler loves Josh with all his might and soul. Their love was as wide as Josh's starry-eyed smiles, taller than Tyler could ever imagine to climb. And what is best is that Josh loves his Tyler with identical intensity. However, the above statement is not true at 3AM in the morning when the two boys are tangled up in the sheets and one was actually trying to get some sleep.

 

You see, Tyler gets a bit.. wonky as the night progresses. Which often means he isn't in the right mind and it would be difficult to approach the brunette without spending half an hour discussing why people like bananas.. Which is why people tended to avoid the guy at night, leaving him clinging onto the slower-to-catch-on Joshua Dun. One only needs to take a look under Josh's eyes to deduce the sanity level of Tyler Joseph last night. Maybe that's why Josh put red around his eyes when playing gigs, so as to hide his eyebags. 

 

When Tyler and Josh moved in together, many people sent Josh tweets expressing their condolences. Needless to say, it took a while for Josh to get used to it.

 

Josh stirred and woke up to sounds of the sheets rustling, and a whole faceful of Tyler's naked chest. He felt nimble piano fingers locked behind his head, pushing him deeper into the comfort of his steady heartbeat. What..? 

 

"Ty.. What are you doing?"

 

Tyler was curled around Josh's head, knees prodding his chest, head nuzzling in the back of his neck.

 

"Oh hey Jish. It's an experiment."

 

"What for?"

 

"Dunno, cool hairy bowling balls to cuddle? Your body gives off too much heat." He wrinkled his nose.

 

"How do I sleep then?" Josh's eyebrows furrow.

 

"Shh.. I'm sleeping."

 

Just then, Tyler unexpectedly leaps into the air and for a while he soared with freedom. Josh started blowing raspberries on his exposed tummy. Then gravity remembered him and down he went into the clutches of an evil Josh who dismantled him from his position so far up on the bed.

 

"Sleep," Josh mumbled while pulling the other into his chest snugly. A few of silent minutes passed, only sounds being the soft breaths of the two boys. And then..

 

"I can't sleep." A loud groan sounded.

 

 


End file.
